


Sugar!Daddy Drew McIntyre Hc

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [172]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Money, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sugar Daddy, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ✧ Because why not, for all you Drew girls out there!WARNINGS: money, sexual content, stuff I missed.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 9





	Sugar!Daddy Drew McIntyre Hc

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Note, not all sugar babies have sex with their sugar daddies, I did a lot of research, hopefully, I got some things right. In this hc Drew is single.

**_[Watty](https://www.wattpad.com/966670624-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%9F%90-sugar-daddy-drew-mcintyre-hc)& [Tumblr](https://baybayreigns.tumblr.com/post/632546595188178944/sugardaddy-drew-mcintyre-hc)_ **

**__ **

_Drew and you meet on the site hinge. He thought you were the most beautiful women on the site. He liked what your bio said, as well as your profile pic. He wanted to get to know you more, the real you._

_So, both of you scheduled a meet at a coffee shop._

_The both of you were shy, though Drew took the lead, trying to make you feel comfortable._

_Both of you connected instantly. Asking each other questions._

_Such as, is this your first time doing this? If he has done this before, then you will ask, how was your experience? How has your search been? Have you met up with any potential sugar babies yet?- How did it go? How did you treat your last sugar baby? What made you get started I this background? Why did you join? What are you looking for in your arrangement? What time of allowance are you willing to do, a per week or monthly allowance? How often did you want to see me in that month? Are you married? Do you have multiple sugar babies? Or are you interested in having multiple sugar babies? Who else are you spending time with? What made you interested in me? Was it my profile pic? Bio? What are some things you like to do? Do like to go out? Travel? What do you think about this meet?_

_Drew answers every question truthfully to you._

_And you will answer the questions he asks you truthfully though you never reveal your true identity, or where you work or live to him just yet. If you do live alone, then you lie and tell him you don’t. as much as there is chemistry there and the two of you click, he is still a stranger._

_Both of you instantly click, there is a lot of chemistry there._

_Before the both of you part ways, he will say;_

_“I really like you; I think your great, I love your conversation.” & “I would definitely love to meet again for dinner.” _

_On the second meet, Drew takes you to dinner, at a fancy restaurant._

_Both of you getting to know each other even more._

_This is when he will officially tell you he wants to be your sugar daddy._

_Which leads the both of you to discuss the allowance arrangements, and how_

_He will then go over the allowance arrangements._

_You will say you want a certain amount, and he will meet your expectations, though he gives you a lot more then you ask for._

_If you do leave to go to the bathroom when you come back, you get another drink._

_Also, pays for the meal._

_With meets with Drew, you always tell someone where you are going._

_You always go home by yourself, though Drew offers to take you home, you decline him, in a nice way of course, but he still gives you money for the cab, uber or whatever transport you use, for the trip home._

_With every meet, Drew pays for it._

_Drew taking you to any store you want to go to. Plus, all the stores in the show._

_Drew will never question what you spend your money on._

_After spending a lot of time together the both of you open up to each other. Getting comfortable with each other. Like real identity, where he and you live, leaving your drink with him, going out with him, especially at night to bars, etc._

_Always looking your best when you are around/hanging out with Drew._

_Always trusting and being honest with each other. And being real with each other._

_Never complaining about money. Like how you need more. Especially about bills._

_Drew giving you advice, even if you don’t need it, like business, financial, especially advice about your goals._

_Drew telling you not to be afraid to ask him questions._

_Making him feel special on certain events, like his birthday, valentine’s day. Making it a memorable day for him._

_Checking in on him even when you don’t see him._

_You like to send him messages like, thinking of you? How has your day been?_

_Complimenting him._

_Like, “Wow, you look nice.”_

_“You look sexy in that suit.”_

_Being available but not too available. You have a schedule for him._

_Giving him your active attention whenever you are with him. You only focus on him._

_Asking him interesting questions_

_You show Drew a lot of appreciation._

_Actively listening to things he says. Especially what makes him tick, what his interests and hobbies are, what makes him laugh, what makes him feel good about himself, what makes him insecure, what is the most important things in his life, what are his fears._

_Paying attention to what he tells you._

_Drew showering you a lot of gifts whenever the both of you go on dates and meets._

_Being supportive of Drew._

_Suggesting places you would like to go with him. Or sending them to him. Which makes him feel great about himself._

_Those vacation trips make Drew, and you fall in love with each other (though he still pays you)_

_The first time Drew and you have sex is when the both of you are on vacation. Like cabins,_

_He would never want to pressure you into having sex or make you feel obligated._

_So, when you share those feelings back for him and want to have sex with him, he is beyond happy._

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. Asking if you want to have sex with him._

_“Yes.” You replied. Making Drew smile._

_He gently cups the side of your face. Lowering his face down towards yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as soon as Drew’s lips touched yours. You let out a gap. Feeling like there were butterflies in your stomach. Your hands quickly grabbed the back of his neck. Deeping the kiss._

_Drew gently moving you backwards, till the back of your knees give away. Making you fall onto the mattress on your back. Drew hovering above you. His lips still locked with yours._

_Bodies moving against each other. Rubbing his crotch against yours. Hands trailing down from the side of your face, towards your arms, then your waist. Inching their way to the hem of your dress. Lifting it slightly, his hand moving underneath your dress and going straight towards your boob. Grabbing it and squeezing it. Making you moan in his mouth. His other hand snaking behind your back and undoing your bra._

_Drew broke the kiss. Trailing kisses down towards your neck, his hand slipped away from your boob. Both his hands grabbed the hem of your dress tugging it upwards._

_Breaking the kisses on your neck, to pull the dress above your head. Then discarding it to the side. As well as your bra._

_Drew went back to trailing kisses on your neck. Grabbing a hold of your boobs and sucking your nipple in his mouth. Repeating the same action on your other boob. Trailing kisses down towards your stomach your back arching. Head arching backwards. Eyes fluttering closed._

_Drew took the waistband of your panties between his teeth. Tugging them down with his mouth. All the while looking at you._

_Drew will tug them down to your ankles, tugging them off of you. Then kissing your ankles, trailing kisses up to your thighs. Drew did the same thing on your other thigh. Before his mouth hovered over your wet core. Making you let out a tiny whimper. Drew opened his mouth. Gliding his tongue up your folds, making you moan. You quickly grabbed the bedsheets. Back arching, as Drew swirled his tongue around your clit. Then put his mouth on your clit sucking. His hands trailing up towards your boobs. Grabbing a hold of them, and squeezing, as he moved his mouth down to your wet core. Sucking roughly. All the while looking at you through your eyelashes._

_Your whole-body trembling, as Drew continued to eat you out. One of his hands slipped away from your boobs and towards your clit. His thumb rubbing circles against your clit. Making your orgasm arise._

_Your moans spurring Drew on._

_Drew encouraging you to come._

_“Come, kitten, come in daddy’s mouth.” He purrs against your wet core. Sucking faster._

_His bulge growing in his pants._

_Toes curling. You let out a moan, as you come in his mouth. Drew swallowing your cum._

_Whimpering when he pulls his mouth away from you._

_Slightly sitting up on your elbows, as you recover from your orgasm._

_Helping him strip his clothes off with shaky hands._

_Drew will ask again if you are sure you want to do this._

_“Are you sure?” Drew asks. Looking at you with concerned eyes._

_“Yes, do you?” You responded._

_“Of course.” He replied. As both of you smiled at each other._

_Drew will then get a condom. (Because you know safe sex) ~~~~_

_Tearing the packet open with his teeth and sliding it onto his cock._

_One of his hands grabbing your jawline. And pulling your head closer to him. His lips touching yours. Kissing you feverishly, as he aligned his dick with your entrance._

_Lowering you down onto the mattress as he hovered on top of you._

_Penetrating into you. Making you moan into the kiss._

_Drew waited for you to adjust. Before he pulled out and thrusted into you again. First at a slow pace then fastening his pace._

_Drew’s hands resting beside your head on either side._

_Your hands gripping his back. Your nails digging into his back. Making Drew moan._

_Dragging your nails down his back, leaving scratch marks down his back. This seemed to make Drew fastened his pace. Pressing all His hands grabbing a hold of your wrist and pinning them above your head with one arm, while the other one went down, towards where he and you were connected down there. The pad of his thumb rubbing circles on your clit._

_Moans and grunts, as well as the sound of skin on skin, was the only thing that could be heard in the room._

_Walls tightening around his shaft with every thrust._

_Both of you in bliss. Toes curling._

_Drew trailed kisses down towards your neck. Leaving feverish kiss in the crook of your neck. Making you arch your neck._

_The constant thrusting as well as Drew rubbing your clit, made the second wave of your orgasm hit you._

_“Come for me, kitten.” He purred into the crook of your neck. This seemed to be your undoing. You let out a gasp, then a moan, as you came on his cock._

_“Fuck.” Drew cursed. As he felt his cock convulsed._

_His warm seed spilled inside of you. Making you moan again. Grunting into the crook of your neck._

_Drew stayed inside of you for a second before pulling out of you and rolling off of you. making you whimper. His cum and well as yours dripping out of your core._

_He quickly grabbed some tissues from the bedside and wiping his cum as well as yours. Cleaning you up. He got another tissue and cleaned himself. Then threw them in a bin. Lying down and wrapping his arm around you. Pulling you closer to him. Until you were snuggled up into his side. Laying your head on his chest. As he stroke your hair._

_Drew’s touch is gentle. But it also gets a little bit faster and rougher._

_“I can always get you a new pair.”_

_Always wearing protection during sex._

_Drew likes to tease you a lot during sex. Taking sweet old time pleasuring you._

_Drew likes to watch you tremble underneath his touch._

_Denying you of orgasms._

_He mostly takes you in the doggy style position, all forms of it. As well, as missionary._

_Having a lot of mind-blowing orgasms._

_Drew having a daddy kink whenever the both of you have sex._

_He will either say “Be a good girl for daddy.”, “Tsk, tsk, little one, whatever is daddy going to do with you?”_

_When Drew fingers you, he will either be standing behind you or behind you, kissing your neck, while fingering you, or making out with you while fingering you._

_Or sucking your clit, while fingering you._

_Drew also, likes to tease you when he eats you out. Slowly licking up your slit and folds, gliding his tongue up while still sucking, or sucking, or giving you kitten licks. He will also, do a zigzag motion._

_Drew loves it when you give him a blowjob, he loves grabbing a fistful of your hair, or either run his fingers through your hair or gather your hair into a ponytail. Watching you with glazed eyes as you bob your head up and down his cock. He especially loves it when you lick his tip, as well as play/massage his balls. he loses it when you look up and hum against his shaft._

_Drew overstimulating you a lot._

_Just because Drew and you have a sexual relationship doesn’t mean he stops his arrangement with you. He still gives you money._

_Drew likes to cuddle you a lot, as well as hold your hand…_

**Author's Note:**

> Got a Drew McIntyre or WWE Request? Send it in! WWE requests are open!


End file.
